Squirrels of the Dead!
by RiggensBmine
Summary: Based on the episode 'Squirrel Advice'. Foamy's shenanigans have caused a legion of fuzzy little undead horrors to walk the earth! Can they be of use in his agenda of educating mankind or will it come back to bite him in the butt?...or brain?


**A/N: Finally got to get this story off the ground! Time now for a zombie Foamy fic :D Watching the episode may or may not be needed.. **

**Disclaimer! All characters are owned by John Ian Mathers of Neurotically Yours. **

**Enjoy c:**

Chapter one: Go Figure

"Brrraaaaaaiiiiinnsss!"

"Brraaaiiinnsss!"

"Brrraaaaaiinnssss!"

The hoard of undead zombie squirrels mindlessly chanted as they made their way through the Connecticut suburbia. They all had the filthiest of gray coats and vacant blood red eyes. All were driven by some unseen force, beckoning them forward on their journey to who knows where. Foamy the squirrel could only watch dumbfounded at the sight. Where the hell did these things even come from? "Huh, hoard of zombie squirrels..go figure!" was Foamy's best response to the given situation. He couldn't really say this was the oddest thing he's ever seen but it sure topped it for today. But soon the parade was over before he could do anything about it. What was there to do? Perhaps they'll just disappear by the time he packed up his little business stand which was just a failure. This whole day turned out to be more rotten than the random zombie squirrels themselves- and they stunk!

Fed up, Foamy decided to just go back inside and have a fresh bagel. "Anything to get my mind off the stupidity of this whole Godamn city!" he shouted as he got out of is homemade advice booth. "You suck Connecticut! Can't comply to a poor squirrel's needs for shit! NO advice for you!" he yelled to no one in particular while pointing at the sky. "Hopeless.." The squirrel muttered as he scurried into the house.

After munching on the last few bagels in the house, Foamy was needing a nice nap. Being out in the sun for nothing in return really took it out of him. All he wanted to do now was to sit on the couch until sleep took over. And right now he didn't need the migraines given from those vile, disgusting TV shows airing around this time. '_Fuck that noise!_' He thought. Some peace and quiet was all he needed. Sure enough, his bright green eyes began to close..violent thoughts could finally subside for the time being.

And then the door opened..

"Oh Godamn.." he muttered to himself. He knew what was coming now; his useless bitch of an owner was back from work. "What did you do?" Germaine asked from behind the couch. "I was trying run a business but apparently none could handle the guidance I was willing to share! Why? " "Oh I don't know, might have to do with zombie rodent abominations running around outside! Ringing any bells yet?" the goth chick asked. Foamy got up from his spot and climbed up the couch to look her in the eye. "Yeah I saw that but come on, that wasn't running! So what harm could those smelly corpses do?" Foamy was already bored of her whining. Last time he checked they were merely roaming the streets, not his problem.

"Glad you asked! See they sort of attempted to take a bite out of my fuckin skull!" she yelled while pointing to her head and messed up braids. "You suck at sarcasm. And frankly, I think you're the bad guy for letting the things starve!" The squirrel yelled back. "And just what makes you think this is my fault? Maybe it could be yours!" Germaine shot him a glare. For someone who says he's all-knowing he sure didn't make any sense most of the time. "Right, well I'm not the one who tampers with the laws of nature for shits and giggles." she stated matter-of-factly.

Foamy just glared back at her. "Alright fine... I shall get to the bottom of this and put an end to all the madness! And all will be conquered with the ever-amazing wisdom that is.._Foamy_," now Foamy held his fist high as he floated higher into the air; determination on his face. "-right after this nap!" he then fell down onto the couch, lightly snoring, leaving Germaine to sigh as she went to her own room.

**A/N: I just realized I made a few changes to the original episode a bit late but liked where it was going anyway. More is sure to come so stay tuned! Reviews and any constructive critism would be much appreciated! **


End file.
